El Malo
by Lauchiii
Summary: Mimi está casada con un chico honesto, atento, que cuida los detalles, educado, millonario y profesional, pero aún así no logra olvidarse de cierto rubio "malo" y rebelde. MIMATO. Songfic.


**Buenas, **aquí llego yo con un nuevo fic, se trata de un songfic, inspirado en la canción "el malo" del grupo aventura.

Es un **Mimato**, y, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta pareja, así que vamos a ver que tal me sale. Espero les guste.

* * *

**SONGFIC**

**"EL MALO"**

**

* * *

**

Los esposos Kido se encontraban cenando en la mesa, exactamente a las 8.00pm, a la misma hora que lo hacían todas las noches desde hace 5 años. Era miércoles, la cena de los miércoles era siempre la misma: Pechuga de pollo a la plancha con un poco de puré de patatas sin sal. De hecho, toda las comidas eran las mismas dependiendo en que día de la semana se encontraran.

Cualquiera podría pensar que el hecho de que tuvieran un menú tan simple, controlado y repetitivo era culpa de Mimi , pero no, en realidad, la señora de Kido, era cocinera, una muy buena, valía la pena decirlo, de hecho, tenía hasta su propio programa de televisión, en el que preparada cuanto platillo exótico se le pudiera ocurrir. El problema en realidad era su esposo Jou, quien tenía como profesión la medicina, era un médico muy bueno, pero dramático y exagerado, de esos que cuando tienes un pequeño dolor de cabeza te hace las mil y una pruebas para descartar un posible cáncer de cerebro.

A Jou le gustaba mucho cuidar su dieta y la de su esposa, por lo que había hecho un menú de comidas para cada día de la semana, donde le decía a Mimi que debía cocinar en el desayuno, que preparar en el almuerzo y con que terminar la cena, de esta manera, se aseguraba que día a día ambos consumieran los alimentos con los nutrientes necesarios para enfrentarse al día a día, y claro está, también le servía para que sus comidas diarias no se excedieran del requerimiento calorico óptimo. La castaña solo era libre de cocinar los platillos que quisiera un día a la semana: Los domingos, y no todos los domingos, era un domingo sí y uno no, aquel día de la semana que su esposo llamaba "el día de los excesos".

Luego de terminada la cena Jou se acercó hasta ella, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

- Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Qué será? - Decía la castaña, llevándose ambas manos sobre los ojos.

- Ya verás... Eh, no hagas trampa - Dijo su esposo al ver que ella muy lentamente iba separando dos dedos que cubrían su cara, para lograr obtener un poco de visión - Listo, ábrelos.

La chica se quitó las manos de la cara y abrió rápidamente sus ojos, posando sus lindas púpilas color miel sobre una pequeña caja abierta, de color vino, que tomaba su esposo entre las manos.

- Jou - Decía sin salir de su asombro - Son hermosos, tú.. no debiste

- Claro que sí, sé cuanto te gustan los aretes, así que pasé por una joyería y compré estos para ti.

- De verdad gracias amor - Tomó la caja, se quitó rápidamente las argollas que ya cargaba puestas y se puso las que su esposo le había regalado, era dos hermosos aretes de diamantes - ¿Cómo se me ven?

- Te ves preciosa, como siempre - Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los en la frente.

- Han debido valerte una fortuna

- No si comparamos el precio con lo que tu vales para mí - Le sonreía muy tiernamente - Te amo Mimi.

La castaña se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, mas no así "el te amo", gesto que su despistado esposo pasó por alto.

Dos horas después de aquella escena, Jou se encontraba placidamente dormido del lado izquierdo de una gigantesca cama. A su derecha se encontraba un espacio vacío, arrugado, y todavía con rastros del perfume de Mimi, quien hasta hace unos pocos minutos se encontraba a su lado, pero ya no, ahora estaba parada frente al espejo, con ropa de salir, dando unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

La castaña abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado y antes de cerrarla se quedó observando a su esposo, quien abrazaba una almohada, como niño pequeño. La chica estuvo a punto de devolverse, ponerse de nuevo su pijama y regresar a su lado, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar.

.

**Él te da su amor, **

**tú duermes con dudas.**

**Ahora vez que la costumbre**

**no es lo que aparenta ser.**

**.**

Manejó unos cuantos minutos, en su porsche rojo convertible, dejando tras de ella una nuble invisible de dudas y remordimiento. Condujo hasta llegar al bar donde se había citado con "él". Hacía más de cuatro meses que no le veía, y no precisamente porque ella no quisiera, sino porque "él" había vuelto a desaparecer una vez más, sin avisarle, como ya tenía de costumbre hacer.

Estacionó el auto y se bajó de él, dio unos pasos hasta adelante y se detuvo.

- Mira no más si no eres estúpida... - Se reprendió ella misma. Intentó darse la vuelta, montarse en su carro y devolverse a donde se supone debería de estar: su casa, al lado de su esposo, pero no, una vez más su cuerpo no siguió las ordenes que daba su cabeza, sino que cumplió con lo que el corazón le dictaba.

Entró al bar y comenzó a caminar lentamente dentro del lugar, miraba a todas las direcciones, esperando encontrarse con la figura masculina que buscaba. Mientras caminaba su conciencia no dejaba de martillarle. Ella era una mujer casada desde hacía 5 años, su esposo Jou es una persona maravillosa, honesta, muy inteligente, completamente sincero con ella, la amaba y jamás sería capaz de dejarla sola tal como lo hacía cierta persona, pero aún así, ella no se encontraba en ese momento durmiendo al lado de peliazul, sino que por el contrario, caía de nuevo en la trampa del aquel chico malo dueño de sus pensamientos.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo - Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura por detrás e impedía que siguiera caminando.

- Matt - Pronunció débilmente sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

.

**Es tan sincero,**

**contrario a mis defectos,**

**pero sigo siendo el malo**

**que no dejas de querer.**

**.**

- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? - Contestó, con la típica arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, y que lo hacia tan irresistiblemente sexy ¿por qué negarlo?

La castaña se volteó lentamente hasta él y sin pensárselo dos veces estampó una cachetada en la perfecta cara del rubio ojos azules, quien se limitó a poner una mano sobre su mejilla roja y caliente debido al golpe. El chico no lució sorprendido ante tal gesto.

- No sabias que te habías vuelto tan fuerte ¿Has estado haciendo pesas?

- Eres el colmo - Le decía Mimi, roja de rabia - Cuatro meses Yamato Ishida, ¡CUATRO!, en los que no se nada de ti, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, tan siquiera un correo electrónico, tú simplemente te desapareciste del mapa. No tuviste tan siquiera el tacto de decirme que te largabas y no bastándote con eso me citaste en ese tonto restaurante y jamás apareciste - Los ojos miel de la chica escupían fuego.

- Yo... - Al chico le costaba enormemente pedir disculpas, no estaba en su manera de ser.

- ¿Tú qué Ishida?.

- Yo... - Suspiró - Lo siento mucho.

La castaña se quedó unos segundos viéndole y luego reaccionó

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sólo eso? Te apareces luego de cuatro meses y ¿tan solo dices que lo sientes? Ni siquiera una rosa, un chocolate, ¡NADA!, simplemente una disculpa de 4 palabras.

- De verdad Mimi, lo siento. Lamento no decirte que me iba a ir de gira, lamento dejarte plantada en aquel restaurante y también lamento llegar acá con las manos vacías, es sólo que... - otro suspiro, de verdad le costaba destapar su coraza, pero por ella lo haría - es solo que tú sabes lo mucho que me cuesta ser detallista, preocupado y romántico.

- Lo sé perfectamente, no calificas para nada como príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas.

- Pero aún así viniste - Dijo el rubio haciendo que la castaña se tragara sus propias palabras.

- No te creas tan importante - Le replicaba mientras desviaba su mirada.

- Vaya, se ven muy caros - Posó sus ojos en los aretes de Mimi, quien como acto reflejo los cubrió con su cabello - Que tonto es Kido.

.

**Tu serás la cinderella, **

**él el tonto que da pena**

**y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul...**

**.**

**- **No le digas así - Le respondió una irritada Mimi.

- De acuerdo, pero aún así no cambiará mi opinión hacia él. Ven - Tomó la mano de la castaña, provocando un temblor en esta - Te invito una copa.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa para dos y el mesonero les llevó dos tragos, a Mimi un cosmopolitan y a Matt un vodka. La chica miraba su bebida sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que por fin sus labios se abrieron.

- No puedo entenderlo.

- ¿Qué no puedes entender?

- No puedo entender mi dilema, no sé que hago aquí, contigo. Tengo una vida de cristal en mi casa, un esposo médico, amoroso, que trabaja duro para darme las comodidades que quiero. Y aún así... - Una falsa media sonrisa apareció en su cara - Aun así, estoy aquí, con un tono niño arrogante, egocéntrico y frío como hielo. No vales la pena.

La chica se paró de la mesa y se dispuso a irse. El rubio se paró inmediatamente y la atajó por el brazo, obligándola a voltear hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

Mimi se quedó perdida en la mirada azulada de aquel chico, sus ojos eran tan misteriosos, su mirada era potente y a la vez producía calma, le recordaba al mar.

- Sé que no soy lo que tu esperas que sea, sé que no soy digno de alguien como tú, pero yo... te amo, y tú también me amas, por eso estas aquí conmigo en este momento.

..

**Soy tu amor y tu dilema,**

**y al igual que en las novelas**

**soy el malo con una virtud.**

**.**

**- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? - La castaña desviaba su mirada.

- Lo estoy - El rubio la mirada detenidamente

- No lo creo - Decía aparentemente indiferente, pero sin quitar su mirada del suelo

Matt la tomó suavemente por la mejilla e hizo que sus miradas chocaran de nuevo y, viéndole directamente a los ojos - Dime de frente que no sientes nada por mí, entonces me iré y no te molestaré más, lo prometo.

- Yo no... - Quería decirle a la cara que no le amaba, pero no podía - Yo no te ... - Por más que lo intentaba las palabras no le salían de su garganta.

- Lo sabía, no puedes - Dejó escapar una de sus perfectas sonrisas, de esas que derretirían a cualquier chica que se cruzara por su camino, y que en ella causaban incluso un efecto el doble de poderoso.

El chico no aguantó en ese momento estar lejos de ella, extrañaba locamente el sabor de sus labios, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sin perdir permiso, se acercó hasta los delicados labios color rosa de Mimi y la besó apasionadamente.

Ese fue el acto de perdición de la castaña. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente cuando el rubio la besaba ella podía sentir que se transportaba fuera del planeta, perdía la noción espacio-tiempo, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, e incluso podría jurar que la tierra perdía la gravedad y que si Matt no la estuviese abrazando en ese momento, ella simplemente saldría volando hasta las estrellas.

Que Dios la perdonara, pero los besos de Jou no se comparaban en nada a los besos del rubio. Mientras que su esposo le pedía literalmente permiso para besarla en los labios, Matt sólo se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin darle tiempo de pensar, solo le daba tiempo para sentir. ¡Y que bien se sentía!

..

**Él no entiende el procedimiento**

**cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil**

**que te lleva hasta el exceso.**

**..**

Luego de unos minutos, deliciosamente eternos el beso se terminó, la chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y se sonrojó a más no poder al volver a la realidad y percibir que no estaban solos. Se había besado apasionadamente con aquel chico en un lugar completamente lleno de gente. La pena no le cabía en el cuerpo.

El chico notó la incomodidad en ella, así que la tomó por la mano y la llevó hasta afuera, a un callejón solo que había al lado del bar.

- No debimos haber hecho eso - Dijo suavemente la castaña.

- Tranquila, en los bares mucha gente hace eso, se podría decir que es hasta normal. Ademas lo necesitaba - Pronunció esto último llevando su mano hasta la delicada cara de Mimi, dando pequeñas caricias.

- Yo no me refiero a la gente - Apartó con su mano la mano del rubio - Me refiero al simple hecho de besarnos, nunca debimos hacerlo, soy una mujer casada.

Matt la miraba atentamente. Se apartó un poco de ella y se apoyó en una de las paredes del callejón, con una pierna alzada sobre el mismo. Miró hasta el piso, como queriendo sacar palabras de este. Luego de unos pocos minutos alzó su cabeza, uno de sus perfectos flequillos rubios caía seximente sobre su ojo derecho. Mimi tragó saliva ¿Por qué Matt tenía que ser tan masculinamente sexy? Eso solo le complicaba las cosas a ella.

- Mimi - Habló por fin el rubio - ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de que?

- Tú nunca vas a amar a Jou, ¿Me escuchaste bien? NUNCA, por más que lo intentes, por más que él tenga las mil y una virtudes, tu jamás vas a enamorarte de él. Ni volviendo a nacer lo lograrías.

El chico se acercó a ella nuevamente y la tomó de las manos.

- Eso simplemente es imposible, porque tú me amas a mí, y no es cualquier tipo de amor, es amor verdadero. Nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos, incluso nuestras mentes están unidas y lo sabes, ya deja de engañarte.

..

**Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso**

**con tu alma y tu cerebro.**

**Tendrías que volver a nacer**

**para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.**

**..**

**- **Es cierto Matt - Decía la castaña en un tono triste - Yo... por más que lo he intentado no logró enamorarme de él. Por más que lo intente sigo sin poder desprenderme de tí. ¿Sabes por qué razón sigo con Jou? - La chica hizo una pregunta pero no esperó respuesta - No es por el hecho de que sea médico, no es por el hecho de que tenga tanto dinero, es por el simple hecho de que sé que el siempre estará ahí para mí.

Los ojos de la chica se nublaban, Matt se limitaba a escucharla atentamente, sin interrumpirla.

- Sé que todos los días, cuando llegue a casa lo encontraré ahí. Él no me dejará sola en ningún momento, sin darme explicaciones, sin preocuparse por como me siento por su partida...

- Mimi - El chico interrumpió su discurso- Sé que soy el peor hombre en el mundo. Sé que te he fallado incontable cantidad de veces y de verdad, me arrepiento por ello. Sé que he puesto a mi banda por encima de tí, cosa que jamás debí hacer, pero he vuelto una vez más por que te amo, por que siento que tú también me amas y sé que nadie me podrá arrancar de tu corazón. Sé que soy el dueño de tu amor y que no he sabido apreciarlo, pero esta vez será diferente...

..

**No tiene la táctica adecuada**

**pa' arrancarme de tu pecho.**

**Yo que te fallé a ti mil veces, **

**sigo siendo tu dueño.**

**..**

- Es lo que siempre dices Matt. Cada vez que desapareces vuelves con el mismo cuento de "esta vez será diferente" y yo caigo en tu trampa ¿Cómo hiciste para conquistarme? Es algo que no termino de entender.

- Podría anotarle algunos truquitos a Jou en un papel si gustas.

- ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO - Le gritó la chica.

- Lo siento. Mimi, sé que es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando, por mi culpa te casaste con Jou, porque yo de imbécil no supe valorar tu amor hace años atras. Tus padres empezaron a meterte a Jou por los ojos, por que era de buena familia, por que era educado, por que tenía modales excelentes, y yo en cambio, un muchacho rebelde, el típico chico malo, tus padres siempre te dijeron que yo te sería infiel, que no te daría la vida que te merecías ¿Y qué hice yo? En vez de demostrarle que las cosas no eran así, hice exactamente lo que ellos decían de mí. Actué como un inmaduro, me fui alejando de tí.

Mimi no mostraba cambio alguno. Estaba estática escuchándolo hablar.

- Es verdad lo que me dices, he vuelto una y otra vez diciendo que todo será diferente, pero tienes que creerme que esta vez no te defraudaré, como prueba de ello he abandonado a mi grupo.

-¿QUÉ? - La castaña se impresionó - Matt tu grupo y tu estaban en el mejor momento de sus vidas, se han hecho muy famosos.

- Lo sé, pero la música, las giras, la fama, los aplausos no me llenan de la manera que tú lo haces. Para que me creas puedes buscar en google, prender el televisor, o simplemente comprar la prensa, es noticia en todos lados.

- ¿Has hecho eso por mí?

- Si Mimi, ya basta de ser inmaduro, quiero dar la cara por tí. Ya no más mentiras, no más abandonos. Estaré aquí a tu lado. Solo dame la oportunidad.

La castaña no podía creer lo que Matt había hecho. Quería tirarse encima de él y perdonarlo una vez más, como siempre lo hacía, pero tenía dudas por dentro.

- Yo no sé.

- Por favor, te lo suplico

El rubio se acercó hasta ella cada vez más y más, la chica daba un paso hacia atrás y él un paso hacia adelante. Mimi chocó contra la pared del callejón y Matt se aprovechó de eso para acorralarla y no dejarle salida.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Mimi podía sentir la cálida respiración de Matt sobre ella. Se quedó embobada mirando sus ojos color zafiro y vio como el chico se acercaba de nuevo hasta sus labios en cámara lenta.

Los labios de ambos chicos se volvieron a juntar, en un dulce beso, que poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad. Matt empezó a morder el cuello de la chica causando que a esta se le erizara la piel.

La chica apartó la cara del rubio para decirle dulcemente - Una última oportunidad.

..

**Que me pregunté como te conquisté.**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**No basta los modales y ser fiel**

**Si tú deliras por el malo, que te eriza la piel.**

**..**

Mes y medio después.

La castaña se encontraba en su cama, al lado de su esposo, aparentemente dormida. Abrió sus ojos al sentir su teléfono móvil vibrar, era un mensaje de texto.

"Estoy abajo".

La chica dejó escapar una sonrisa cómplice en su cara. Se quitó las sabanas con sumo cuidado. Estaba vestida de fiesta. Con sigilo tomó sus zapatos de tacón y salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta la calle y se encontró con un Matt, quien estaba en su motocicleta esperándola.

Le dio un beso en los labios y se montó en la moto detrás de él.

El chico pisó el acelerador y ambos se fueron del lugar.

..

**Él te da su amor,**

**tú duermes con dudas**

**Y yo sigo siendo el malo**

**Que no dejas de querer.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Fin xD.

Bueno, bueno un fic de infidelidad, ya se me está haciendo interesante ese tema xD (Para fics, no para practicarlo eh).

En esta historia puede haber dos epílogos alternativos:

1. Mimi sigue viéndose con Matt a escondidas.

2. Se divorcia de Jou.

Nota: No escribiré el epílogo, solo hago mención xD.

Y bueno ¿Qué más les puedo decir? El fic me vino rápido a la mente, ya que Matt es todo así tipo malo y sexy *babaaaa*

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen posibles errores ortográficos o gramaticales.

Ojalá y me dejen un review, se aceptan tanto para criticas como para halagos =).

Nos leemos.

Lau,.


End file.
